Dark Zelink Week prompts
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: A total of seven prompts, one for each day, to celebrate the pairing of Dark Zelink. At times few mentions of Zelink in the side.
1. Chapter 1: Angels and Fallen Angels

I, **GreenFantasy64** , don't own the Legend of Zelda series or its characters. I made the one-shots for Dark Zelink fans to read and enjoy in the week of Dark Zelink [and Zelink]. Enjoy!

 **Prompt:** _**Angels and Fallen Angels**_ (Where Zelda is an angel and Dark Link is a turned fallen angel)

* * *

Snow drifted down to the earth beyond her feet, taking their time without the pressure of the winds. The cold temperature not bothering her body or the feathers hanging off her wings. Below her feet she saw in the distance people wrapping their arms around themselves and dressed warmly to fight off the winter. Every one of them heading on with their lives.

Her wings gave a flap to continue hovering in the sky.

Should any of the humans looked up at the sky they wouldn't see her. She was invisible to them unless she wanted to reveal herself, or if her powers were weaken to cut off the spell.

Around the large village a sea of snow-coated trees surrounded it. A crescent of towering mountains in the east distance. No neighbor villages or cities in sight for miles and miles. Yet this village could last a long time on its own. The forest and the distant stream providing their source of food in the spring, summer, and fall. Winter they have to rely on the elks and their stocked up supplies to survive past the icy season. A time where they always succeed in with little problems.

Zelda twist and turn, looking for any signs for him. He must have sense her presence by now. Even if he wasn't one of her kind anymore. She pondered if she chose the wrong village, but was sure she saw him fall somewhere here months ago. Now his wounds should have healed and his wings regrow and changed to fit his status. Enough for him to fly and walk around normally (with his wings invisible of course). Unless…

She bit in her lower lip in worry.

He didn't make it.

Or he joined the rest of the fallen angels in the plot to restore balance to the world in their corrupted ways. Which like the rest of the angels, she didn't agree with their motives or their plans. Plus, she hoped that Link wouldn't really join Ganondorf's side.

 _He's been framed by someone, that's all. I can prove his innocence by keeping tabs on him and getting the truth out of him._

But then the Arch-Angels wouldn't have banished him in the first place if they didn't the truth from him. They had interrogated and decided his fate without an audience in the great hall. She just heard it in the last minute by passing words. Afterwards rushing to see him having his wings ripped and pushed from the edge of their silver city. His body disappearing into the cotton clouds. Sneaking away she dived to see where he would land. Not daring herself to save him in fear that she would get caught and punished too.

"How long are you going to wait for me?" A voice asked suddenly, startling her of being caught off-guard.

She whip around to find the one that she came for floating in front of her. Link with his wings being black feathers and his eyes now red than crystal blue. Her heart twisted on the sight of him. He changed yet had the same features. His skin pale when it was once rich tan and his hair deep black rather than golden blonde. He wore an open trench coat with no shirt and black pants with boats.

"Oh, Link," she breathe out to him, undisturbed on his abs showing. "It's not true, is it—you working with Ganondorf as his spy and all?"

Conflicted flickered in his eyes and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You know I still don't know why you like being with the humans at times. They're…" he waved one of his hands in frustration in search of how to put it, "They're so unlike us…unlike your kind I mean."

She stiffed on how he dodged her question, yet almost in the same time saying how he was with Ganondorf in a way. True, when she had spare time she would wander to the cities and villages and walked along the humans. Seeing the crowds and how they went with their lives, to wonder how to act like a human, and see if any innocent children and pure-heart adults could see her and her wings amidst the people. Then she would go back and tell Link and their other close friends about her experience in the world beyond the clouds. She was the most curious and the excited one of the group to show interest of the world.

"Yes, they are different, but most of them are good people and they deserve to continue living their lives, Link. Ganondorf is wrong is saying all humans don't deserve the world. They can fix their mistake, I know it."

He scoffed and came close to her. She didn't flinch on the movement, but wonder furiously if Ganondorf corrupted her friend with his ideas. Once the leader was found, she would personally be there to see that he get his fitting punishment.

"You know the laws, Zelda. The ones for the banishment: stripes of the pure wings, no longer allowed in the skyward cities, stripe of their names, yada, yada, yada."

She paled and said out loud, "No! You're still Link and will always will be. I just got to prove your innocence first."

He took her chin in hand and made her stare at his eyes. "I work for Ganondorf now, Zelda. You knew my titled before I was cast out, so what was it?" he questioned her.

Her lips pressed together and her eyes harden at him. Where was he going with this? "The angel of the Forest and Peace."

He nodded and let go of her. "They're slowly killing the forests around the world, Zelda, and the world is in pain over it. I can't do nothing about it and continue hearing its cries."

She sighed and glanced down at the village underneath their feet. He admitted to her that he was guilty as the arch-angels said he was, yet it hurt knowing it from his voice. Her closest friend. To know that he sided with Ganondorf brought double pain with his banishment. Along the fact that she would have to stop him one day. As her title was 'Angel of Light and Protection.'

"I won't fight you, Zelda. No matter Ganondorf forces me to do it, I won't I can promise you that."

A corner of her lips lifted on that. "Thank you." _If only I can say the same to you if you ever shall threaten to kill an innocent person. It is in my nature to protect them from evildoers of your kind._ She added in, "Link—

"Dark Link," The fallen angel pitched in.

—can I see you again soon? Maybe sometime tomorrow?"

He shifted in the air, debating that she saw in his eyes and posture of what to answer. Finally he replied, "Sure, tomorrow noon."

She smiled at that and nodded. Already a plan was forming in her mind: to get Link to see how humans could be and to see how wrong Ganondorf was in them. That and to have him notice her feelings to him. If he could see how she loved him (and still does) than maybe, just maybe, he could come back to her side. She knew that he once had a crush on her before his banishment after all.

She watch him fly back down to the village with downcast eyes, her wings slowly flipping to make her ascended back to her home.

 _I don't want to lose you, Link._

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: Oh, snap this was done a day late which I apologize for, guys. But now onward to next prompt : D

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	2. Chapter 2: I could be your Hero

**Prompt:** _ **I could be your Hero**_

* * *

Something horrible happen, something that she never saw coming in her dreams, so when she waited for the finishing blow to be delivered to Ganondorf by Link she saw her Hero collapsed into the ground instead. In the foot of the evil lord, bending over with one hand clutching too tight at his tunic where his heart was at. The evil lord laughing and few hacks of blood spilt out of his mouth. The master sword that Link earned in his journey clattering and going still next to them.

In her dreams she saw a storm coming from the west distance approaching the castle, than a green light coming out of the forest to clash with the darkness itself. It was destroyed leaving her knowing that Ganondorf wouldn't prevail in his dark quest to take over Hyrule. But it never showed the light dying out or coming out of the fading storm before her dreams would end.

Princess Zelda struggled to her feet, the side of her body throbbing with pain, and fresh blood leaking out through her already wet dress and to her hand. An injury she got in holding back the minions that wanted to help their lord in killing their ultimate enemy. An injury she got from a dark knight that broke through her sword block. Luckily she jumped aside and used a teleportation spell or else the wound would have been worse than it was. She would need some rest and some red potion once the castle was secured again, and once Link was taken care of first.

Once she got to her feet she saw Ganondorf taking a step back, turning himself around, and heading toward a window. The decorated glass of green and red and gold broke and some on the floor. The glass cracking some more underneath his heavy boots. She went to Link's side, placing her hands on his back and felt him burning up. The sweat and blood ignored from her. Her brows draw together in worry. "Link," she whispered, "you'll be okay. Help will come to us soon."

"You can't save him of what he will become," Ganondorf's voice spoke up. It still sounded strong despite his condition of being close to dying.

She looked at him with a harden stare. Did he hear her all the way from there with her whispering? "What did you do to him?" she questioned him instead, angry slowly leaking in her voice.

He chuckled low underneath his breath. "A curse that I placed on him when he was just a young lad. The curse weak that would only get stronger the more he got angry or had negative thoughts. To think that he would activate it full blast just by a mention of you is amusing."

Feeling that she wouldn't have enough time before he turned around to face her, she grab the sword off the ground. The metal blade heavy in her hands compare to her rapier one. She stood up and crept closer to him. She saw a glimpse of smoke beyond the broken window. Smoke and fire in the dusk sky with the awful music of screams, blades clashing, arrows flying and slicing the air, and monsters and humans' communicating in their own language.

She had heard what Ganondorf said to Link—more of taunting really—when she got rid of the monsters in the chamber room. While she didn't like or approve of it, Link on the other hand snapped and charged at him with burst of fresh energy. The words of 'rape' and 'kill or keep as prisoner' being the ones she knew that triggered it.

Three feet away from the evil lord she stop when he spoke again, "But you know I do have a curse for you too, Zelda. I did always wanted to own a human-size puppet—"

He cut off and spun around, dark yellow glow shinning in his hands, yet he had no chance to cast the spell at her. He jerked once. Then cast his eyes down to find a sword plunged deep into stomach, however, not deep enough to break the skin in the other side. Within a seconds, blood started to leak out, staining his coat, and a strangled cry escaped his mouth. She stared at him with no emotions in her eyes. Her hands slipped from the handle and she took a step back.

"I'll save him," she just said to him. _I can't lose him._

His glance snapped at her, than a smile tried to form in his lips and two words came out, "You can't."

Beginning at his wound his body started to turn to stone, including his clothes and all, but not the sword. She faced the other way, not caring about the death of the evil lord or how she didn't feel the taste of victory from it.

Still at his spot, Link was panting at the ground and his body trembling. She saw what the curse was doing to him already. The color of his hair changing from the roots of dirty blonde to black and his skin from the rich tan to pale gray. Shadows ropes coming out from his very own one. As if to grab him or to guard him from any intruders, she couldn't tell which one it was. But she hope that it would end there.

"Link, it is me, Zelda. You're going to be okay," she kindly reminded him once more. She looked down at her right hand, to find the Triforce still glowing. He was still here along with his Triforce of Courage. She held out her hand and step closer to him, half-way bending her knees until she had the kneecaps touch the ground next to him. She placed his hand over his head. She swallowed a threatening sob down. She still need to think straight and keep reminding herself that he was still there with her.

And that he needed her.

"Link, you are a Hero to Hyrule and to me, but I never thought of what if you would need one yourself. I like to imagine everything will get fix by you. I can't think of that anymore. You are like me in some ways. You carry a burden like I do and will be alone in it to protect the Triforce piece for the rest of our lives. I imagine you as a Hero and now I need to be your Hero."

He turned his head and she saw sweat coating his forehead that few slide down his temple and down to meet underneath his chin. His eyes mostly drawing her focus. Once rich blue that she loved to stare at was now turning bright red. Her breathe shook but she whispered to him as she hugged him close to her chest, "I could be your Hero, Link, and I will be. I will save you, I promise you this." _And I never did have the chance to tell you of my feelings to you or thank you for taking this hard task alone._

~64~64~64~64~64~

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	3. Chapter 3: Friendly game battle

**Prompt:** _**Teaming up or going against each other in a friendly game match**_ (card or video one)

* * *

On the sound of the bell, signaling the end of the period and the start of lunch, Zelda rushed to gather her stuffs into her messenger bag. Her set of colorful pens, notebook, a novel, and her assigned homework. Then she took off when the rest of the students left the classroom. The teacher stacking up the class's works into a pile to check over after the day ends. She gave him a quick goodbye and left.

Her long legs helped her as she headed to the library, bypassing people and being careful not to bump into anything or anyone in her path. Ahead she saw the double doors open wide, letting anyone that wanted to enter pass by with no problems. She felt the blast of cold air going pass the door frame. At the round counter the librarian was talking to three students. She managed to give a small wave at Zelda though which the teenage return one with a smile.

Zelda already knowing where to go—after many days and months of their spot being their hangout—saw her friends gather around the table. The other tables having few and single people in them. Her smile grew and standing in front of the table said to them, "Hi guys."

Ganondorf, Link, and Dark Link glanced up from the book they were reading over. She saw pictures of superheroes she didn't recognize with their titles and information beneath the drawings. Link smiled at her and reply the greeting to her. Ganondorf waved instead and closed the book and pushed it to the side. Dark Link stood up and leaned toward to plant a kiss on her cheek. The warm lips against her flesh made her blush a bit, yet it wasn't enough for her.

She grab hold of his sweater and made him come back to kiss her fully in the lips. He didn't reject her offer. They made the kiss short and broke apart with a smile in their faces. Link coughed into his hand. She let out a light chuckle. Link and Dark Link were close cousins that she was close friends to them when they were younger. Only now being a girlfriend to Dark Link since two months ago. She took a seat next to him and beamed at him when he handed her a cup of ice latté. She took a sniff and sighed in content.

The library had started to sell snacks and drinks inside, to gain money to buy books and new stuffs to the place to make it more comfortable to hang out here. It was having a success since the start of the new semester. And a good place to buy food in case they missed the chance to go to the cafeteria or didn't like the food they served.

"So," Ganondorf spoke up as he unzip his backpack. He drew out his box that hold his deck. "Two against two today? Me and Link against the two lovebirds?"

"Sure, don't mind it," Link answered. "Zelda, Dark?"

The couple looked at each other and give each other a smirk. "Sure," Zelda replied to her friends.

The three of them took out their own decks. For Ganondorf, he was using his red burning deck, Link his green forces one, Dark Link black life-sucking vampires', and Zelda her blue canceling deck.

Zelda took a sip of her drink, the flavor of the ice coffee with the mixing of sugar and milk sent her mind reeling of the wonderful taste. She allowed her boyfriend to shuffle her deck. Link took out a paper and pencil, writing down their names and their shared life points of twenty. Each deck was placed within reach of their right (or left depending on where they sit) hand. Each drawing out seven cards. Zelda smiled on the sight of three water lands, one enchantment card called Telepathy (a one cost card that the opponents play with their hands revealed), and two cancel out spells. A lucky draw on her part.

Nudging her boyfriend to see, a corner of his lips lifted. He showed her his hand. Two swamp lands, two vampires that only cost one land to summon out, one sorcery card that allowed him to search for a vampire card to put in the top of his deck, and a planeswalker of a vampire lord. An alright hand.

Ganondorf took out a quarter and asked Zelda for which one she will choose.

"Heads," was her answer.

The quarter tossed into the air, it fell down onto Ganondorf's palm which he quickly covered. He revealed a second later as everyone gathered closer to see. It was heads.

Dark Link laughed, "Be prepare to lose guys."

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! Even with the Dark Zelink week over, I'm still going to write the other prompts. Also don't forget about Dark Zelink month of Twisted Fairytales! : D

My youngest brother's thoughts on what decks the characters would use.

Ganondorf: swamp zombies deck

Dark Link: poison vampires deck

Link: mountain or white angels or defender deck

Zelda: blue (cancel/returning) deck

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	4. Chapter 4: Tea Time with a Monster

**Prompt:** _ **Tea Time with a monster**_

The time for tea arrived at the hour of two. The weather pleasantly warm with drifting groups of clouds occasionally blocking the sun for few seconds. An aroma of roses filled the air with the tea and snacks.

The princess of Hyrule, aged nineteen years old, took a testing sip of her tea after putting certain amounts of sugar and ice into it Alone from the ladies' company she enjoyed the open air and the silence. She took a bite of a sugar cookie and dismiss the servants and guards from her sight.

She was safe in her own backyard.

Checking that no one was lingering outside or was watching her from the windows she whispered out, "Dark, are you there?"

No quick reply—not that it made her worried of it. He would come out when he arrived or thought the coast was clear to him. It wouldn't go good for him if he was discover. This was a risky move they were taking together. It was what made her heart pump loud and hard with her blood running in her veins full of excitement when the idea was made last night.

There, a blub coming out of the wall's shadow on her left side appeared. She watched it as it took its time on taking a shape of a man. The clothes and his hat forming along with him. Her cheeks started to warm up on remembering when he once teased her by coming half-naked to her room. She had tossed few pillows at him until he returned with his regular faded black tunic and white pants. The image of his bare chest burned into her mind.

He grin at her than give the expression that he knew that she was recalling that scene. She ignored his eyes and took another sip of her drink. She willed herself to stop the blushing and remarked to him when he asked her with a light taunt, "The sun is too warm on my face, that's all."

He motion to quip to that, however, his lips twisted to show his disgust. He said to her, "I never liked the sunlight. Too bright, too cheerful, and too hot for my taste."

Zelda shrugged and instead of apologizing to him she replied, "Father wanted me to visit my distance cousin tomorrow you know. The travel is up to two weeks to reach the kingdom of mushrooms. And the stay will probably last up to a week at most. You see I will be gone for a good deal of an amount, Dark."

She had told him before few nights before, however, she knew he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. Only being happy in smuggling close to her in bed and listening to her voice vibrate in her body with her steady heartbeat. Only up to the last night that he suggested on coming tomorrow in plain sunlight view did she realized that maybe he didn't want to think of her leaving him soon to visit.

He released a heavy sigh and took a seat on the opposite side. He snatched up a snack and took a bite out of it. He didn't meet her eyes. A corner of her lips tugged up on that. He couldn't tell his feelings out loud like Link could, but either used body language or showed hints of it through his face expression. How his shoulders dropped after she spoken, the indirection of his eyes, and no smile on his lips at the moment. Link would have told her straight out how he would miss her while she will be gone.

But not Dark.

She reached across, palm faced down at the table, and whispered out his name to him until he looked at her once more. It took a great deal of minutes to her until he took her hand in his own. She gave one squeeze for comfort. "I'll come back, Dark, but I will be thinking of you while I am gone."

He rose up her hand and brushed his lips across her warm flesh. How shivering pleasant it felt on feeling his winter breathe. A sudden need to have his lips on hers came over her. She paid attention to how his lips moved on each shape of words, "And I will be waiting for your return, princess."

His red eyes drew her in as he let go of her hand. Then he amusedly suggested to her, "Perhaps I should give you a remember-me-by gift before your journey after this silly tea time?"

The princess didn't have to ask what he would suggest on it. She knew what it would be. Her cheeks firing up in bright red and word stuttering out of her mouth.

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: Can't believe I forgot about this, but for the last prompt, the cards were Magic: The Gathering. : )

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	5. Chapter 5: Wait, you're the hero?

**Prompt:** **_Wait, you're the hero?_**

* * *

It was told down the generations of a foretelling of a person slaying down of a hideous dragon, who will than become the true ruler of Hyrule and the new Hero of the era. The foul creature that the Evil Lord summon using the last of his magic, and up to his dying breath, after being stabbed of a Hero that came from the silent forest. The Hero drained from the five year war went back to his homeland to spend his last few years alone.

The dragon gaining strength in the forbidden fortress venture out to collect golds and treasures that pleased his eyes and hollow heart. Burning down villages and livestock and another domestic animals along its way. The trail of its watering-and-choking smell left behind for weeks, to the displeasure of the villagers that survived the rampage.

Many seek to kill it, many trying different methods of achieving it, and many failing on the task.

All men, ranging all from framers to knights, gathering up their pitchforks to swords and trekking up to the old castle to wander inside with caution. Only to meet their ends by fire, a swipe of claws, a snapping jaw, and so more frightening ends that the dragon thought of at the moment. Piles of rotten flesh, bones, and clothes and armor gathered at the place, making it difficult to move around without making a sound to alert the monster.

Gold and treasures gone (some hidden away in fear of drawing the dragon to them) from the people, and villages in desperate need of fixing, they fought among themselves. Stealing goods from neighbors with trembling hands. Their eyes showing too much of their anxiety. Some going back to the trading system to see if it would help them.

With the war coming at the horizon, King Adalbert von Jaeger, grew ill of an injury he gain in his last hunting trip. The time where his councils had to decide to accept the king's will for the future King or to choose him instead. The troll heavy in their minds as they were in desperate need of a strong ruler for the war and to help find a way to defeat the dragon. The two elder sons fought among themselves on seeing their chance on being the high ruler of the whole land of Hyrule. Their younger daughter studying and spending time outside for unladylike activities. Her father haven't mind it so everyone else did not too—only talked about the topic behind their backs at times.

At the end of the week everyone knew that the King was on the edge of his deathbed; by the spread of the word to listening ears. The two princes came up with a challenge: to take on the prophecy itself. The one that came out of the forbidden fortress with the dragon killed and lived through it all would become the king.

The princess hearing them, decided to come along with them. To wish them luck, and to greet the one brother that would become King of Hyrule.

A group of servants, taking food, wine, and group of soldiers along with high-status men came with them. Half a day they travel, the sun drenching their backs—expect for the royals and nobles as they traveled in carriages—when they came to a stop five miles away from the towering fortress over the trees. There they unpacked the food and started fires. Men gathering to have a fun hunting to add to the feast tonight to celebrate. The two princes among them taking a group of half for themselves and heading in different directions.

The Princess, being one of the twelve women in the camp, was taken to her enormous tent. Two guards standing in front of it, letting none enter without her permission.

When all the men came back they were greeted of three warm fires in the middle. The servants finished preparing the dishes of vegetables and glasses of wine. Many blankets placed on the ground behind the glasses. The eldest prince managed to shot down a pride elk. The other, a mighty boar. Both a good kill, their men thought as they took their seats. Both had potential to be fine rulers in their own right. But tomorrow would decide which will come out top and alive, and the other ready for the early grave.

Each men took among themselves to begin tales of their experience of the hunt. Everyone else listening closely including the servants and soldiers. Each sip of fine wine taken from their glasses. Both of the kills skinned and cut was put over the fire to be roosted for dinner. The sound of the crackling of the flames not distracting to the men. Pitches of add-ins came to the story with joyful laughter that filled the air.

Once both of the meat was cooked it was sliced even more and placed in their plates of vegetables. The drinks refilled to help the food go down their throats.

A plate was served and taken to the princess who sent her guards to go serve themselves too. Alone she ate her meal in silence, listening to the roar of laughter and the soft voice of the forest. From her position she saw the looming fortress, dark against the purplish-pink-and-orange sky. No sights of the dragon flying in the air above the old castle and trees.

Since the last batch of men that went for the dragon's head were killed, and with piles and piles of treasures around it, the dragon never venture out as much as before. The entrance blocked of a giant heap of bones, armors, and weapons. The doors frozen open wide. It was said that the dragon could only sleep in the great hall due to the only room large to fit the creature. The downside to it was it couldn't spread out its wings without hurting them against the stone walls or bring down the ceiling by bumping its head on it.

Dinner filling their stomachs and words said, the princes took to bed first. To be rested for the day tomorrow. The men waited until they dare speak of who they thought will come out successful as the King. Many placed bets on their chosen prince right there before too heading to bed.

Come the next noon and at the edge of the forest the two prince stared at the castle as their men readied them up. Their youngest sister nowhere in sight. They didn't notice her absence however. A light meal was given out to them when they stood ready for battle. One hurried the food down, excitement coursing through his veins; the other savoring the food in his mouth before swallowing it—it could be his last or for more energy even he didn't know.

Finished with their meals they headed toward the fortress with handful of guards to escort them. The rest of the men settling down after faring them well and off with loud cheers of encouragements along with waves or fists raising in the air. Their eyes following the shrinking figures yet chuckling in reply to the ones talking in a jolly mood. Drinks were served to help ease their stomachs and to pass the seconds. The eleven women took it among themselves to take a stroll in the forest with few guards trailing behind for their safety.

None realized that the princess haven't said her well wishes to her brothers, followed the women, or was nowhere in sight all.

The princess herself sneaking away from the camp into the forest, so that she may go around the fortress and see if there was another way in without being seen. Using the fine trunks and brushes she was not seen. She would not be missed until the women would come back and a soldier would check her tent to find her gone.

Just as her brothers slipped though the entrance, very difficult on their part—agonizing seconds they took to take care not to step on any of the bones in fear of alerting the dragon too soon—she found someone else trying to enter the old castle. A man dressed in black, carrying a thick pouch tied to a belt that slipped around his right shoulder to his left waist. Another belt over his tunic. His hair, pitch black shined blue in the sunlight. His skin that she saw from his arms and his back neck was light tan.

Instead of alerting him of her presence she watched his movement. He pushed aside a loose five feet boulder out of the way to reveal a man-size hole. The inside too dark for her to see beyond. The man, none bothered of the darkness carefully made his way inside, his hands spread out to touch the walls on each side. She heard the faint sounds of his feet making contract of puddles of water.

Giving him twenty seconds of a head-start she creep closer to the hole and peered in. Drips of water she could make out and his form in the other side. Not wanting to lose him, she step inside and walk to the other end. Her hands keep close to her side to avoid touching the damp walls. Once in the other side she went up the short stone stairs and excited the ruin room.

Ahead she saw him strolling down the hallway that would leaded to another staircase and a door. She made to follow him but froze on the sounds of a dragon breathing fire. The mix of men screaming and the streaming of fire send a shiver down her spine, her face paling on the realization of what happen. Without thinking she went across the hallway and threw open the door that showed the Great Hall.

Her brothers laid dead and roosted in the ground. She snuck in a breath at the horrible sight, the scent of burned flesh too strong in the air. She coughed and heard a shifting movement, a rumble coming deep from a monster's throat. She drew back on the sight of the monster itself.

It had tried to go back to sleep, yet it grew more furious on its nap being rude for the day. His grey scales frisking angrily around its neck area along with its short tail that rested near its thick thigh. Its teeth sticking out of its short mouth and its yellow eyes burning into her. The wings curled on its body that looked like it was never been used anymore.

She gasp on the sight of the dragon drawing back his head and curling his neck. The sharp intake of breath heard from her position. It was going to burn her alive.

She saw movement of a figure above the dragon's head. Her eyes drawing up to the form.

The man on the balcony stood above it, his feet planted of the rail, and a thin sword with its handle made of gold held in his hand. Not losing courage he took the rapier in both hands and plunged toward the dragon's neck close to his skull.

~1~1~1~1~1~

Wiping her cheek, Zelda let go of the handle and took few steps back. She did it; she killed the dragon with help of a thief. A killing blow to his underside neck still leaked out blood down the blade to the stone floor. She knew her dress was also ruined of its life force, but at the moment she didn't care of it. She was alive and that was a good thing. "Thank you for your help," Zelda said suddenly, her eyes focus on the dead dragon.

He replied with a question that she didn't expected to hear.

"You're the Hero?" he exclaimed to her.

She stared at him as if he shouted a ridiculous question to her, or perhaps didn't expected her to kill the dragon in the first place. "Of course," she answered. "The prophecy said 'a person,' and so didn't specifically if the Hero and Ruler would be a man or a woman. I had a chance just like my brothers—rest in peace to them both."

She went forward and bend down to get closer to the dead dragon. Her face twisted to disgust on the smell of rotten death too strong to her nose. "The dragon became too confident on itself, and with all the bones and gold it was hard for it to move around in this tight space. It was an easy defeat to it once you can get in its blind spot and can get to its weak spot."

She glanced up at him and tilted her chin at him. "What is your name, good sir?"

He blinked, surprise on how she addressed him as 'good sir' rather than a thief that he was. "Kelby von Linkson, at your service." He paused and added in, "You think the men outside will like the idea of you slaying down the dragon?"

She scoffed and stood up. Her hands placed on her hips as she walked away from the dead monster. "I don't care what they think, but they will have to accept that I am the ruler and I plan on saving this kingdom from being destroyed from within." She turned around and inclined her head at him. "Thank you by the way for helping me. If you come with me I will reward you for your actions, and you will never go poor again."

She leaned out her hand for him to take. His red eyes trailed down, stun on her offering, for a chance to have a better life again. He placed his hand over hers and watch as she curled her fingers over them. She smiled warmly at him and leaded him to the entrance.

~1~1~1~1~1~

So the foul monster was brought down by a hands of a low-class man. The princess who foolishly wander in to help her brothers was rescued by him. Her presence alone giving the man strength to deal the finishing blow. With the dragon dead, the thief help the princess go back outside to be attended to by the servants.

On the news of the princes' deaths to everyone they traveled back to the castle with the new hero. There they discovered the King had died in his sleep. The princess left the Hero to pay her respect to her decease father. The council hearing what happen bowed to their new King. Later they announced it to the Kingdom, to the people's joy. Every men of importance came to bend his knee and rest sword to their new Ruler.

The princess, the only pure-blood royal, was married to the King. She give him strength and wisdom as he ruled the Kingdom. The riches helping them on rebuilding the land and the war avoided. The newly Queen gave birth to a set of twins—both boys, and later one son and a daughter. All children that the King and the Queen were proud of. And the people fell in love with them.

The story of the King and the Queen's lives will be repeated down the line forever.

~The End~

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N:

Keary – Dark (Celtic)

Kelby – Dark (German)

Since Zelda is a German name I tried to find one for Dark Link and settled on Kelby von Linkson. : )

Not much of a big fan of the King's name, but oh well it will do for now. : /

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	6. Chapter 6: Person B helping person A

**Prompt:** **B helping A through a hard time Enjoying a moment of peace and being together**

I never thought that there would come the time when Lugus Link wouldn't be alive anymore. I always assumed he will live up all the way to his eighties at least. He was too sweet and amazing to die so young at the age of eighteen. A choking sob came out from me as I shut my eyes on all the painful memories coming to me.

I wipe my cheeks on the back of my arm. The wet trails smudged that made my skin itch at the moment. I got up from my unmade bed and walk to my bathroom to clean my face. Yet over the sink I bend over and cried some more.

Lugus, my best friend from childhood, gone from my life now. It was not fair. No more can I look forward to him sneaking into my room by the window to watch late-night movies, or talk between us with ease, and many other things. No more of hanging out in the mall or in the park to eat ice cream. None of my friends can talk to me about video games or up-coming movies like we could either.

"Lugus, come back to me," I sobbed out, my body shaking.

I glance out of my door to the closed window, the curtains draw open, and waited for a mercy. For him to pop up and wave at me, to tell me that he was pulling a horrible prank. Then I will charge at him furious, but grateful for him to be alive, and maybe hit him with my pillows until he truly apologize to me. I waited, yet, he didn't pop out like I imagine him to.

I wipe my eyes again and pat them dry with my hand towel, shut off the water tab, and left my bathroom. I sat down on my bed and pick up my phone from the bedside table. No new messages. I unlock my phone and thought of texting back to him. To ask him if he was okay or needed something from me, anything to make him feel better.

After all, he was the one to text me the news this morning. I clicked on the number of Keary, leading me straight to calling him. What could I say to him after I hear his voice? Or what if he doesn't answer—should I give him a day to take this all in? Lugus was his brother.

My throat tighten on that word: was.

Just as hard it was for me to accept the fact that my best friend in the world was gone; Keary would have to live without his baby brother. I thought back to how goofy they acted around each other once in a while. How they help each other out when they need it. How Lugus loved his brother when everyone else thought Keary was a douchebag. Also how Keary give out meaningful advices to Lugus.

I wanted the day to go back in time to where Lugus was alive and well, all smiles and laughs. Back to us three hanging out in some restaurant that would be few blocks down the street of our high school. Watching them playing a game of cards and me watching them to learn how to play better. Keary buying some food and drinks. The day going by for everyone that surrounded us in the building and outside. I would sit next to Lugus most of the times, our body too close to touching, yet we both won't mind it.

The rare times I sit next to Keary was when I wanted him to help me in homework or for him to help me improve my deck and give me advices on it. Those times my heart will beat a little extra more, and I would have to fight back the urge to blush in his close presence. Just as Lugus was my best friend from childhood; Keary was my small crush that I carried in my heart.

My mother thought it was adorable when I was young. Now as I was growing older and still had the crush she would tease me. Though she would ask me what of Lugus. She thought that Lugus will one day become my boyfriend and Keary will become a crush from the past. I never thought of Lugus more than a best friend a single moment in my life. Nor have I gave a single thought of my crush to Keary ever fade into the past.

Maybe I was stubborn on this, but I didn't care. I wanted Lugus to stay forever my best friend and Keary to continue holding a special place in my heart. In fact, the Link brothers were special to me. I wonder at times if I was special to them too.

Tossing my phone on my bed I went to open my closet and grab some shoes. Taking a light sweater out of a hanger, I came back to take a seat on my bed to put on my shoes. Maybe I should give Keary a day to grieve, still, I couldn't bear the thought of him being alone to suffer through this. I rush out of my room and down the stairs, calling out to my mother that I was going over to Lugus' and Keary's home for a while.

I almost stumble in my step as I heard her reply, "Okay, say hi to Lugus and Keary for me."

Oh, mother if only I can tell you now. But I only said bye to her and left my home. Putting on my sweater I stepped into my yard and headed to their house that was next to ours. Instead of ringing the doorbell to be invite inside, I went around to the right side, and stop in front of a closed window: Lugus' room. He would always leave his window unlock and since the all the house windows' had no window's screen it was easier to come inside.

Seeing the curtains close I gave two knocks, a pause, than another knock. A code that Lugus and me made up so he would know that I was here and was wondering if I can come inside. If the curtains were open I would have just give a single knock to get his attention. The curtains were push aside and I saw Keary staring down at me where I had made myself crouch in the spot.

I took a small intake of air and gave a little wave to him.

I haven't given a single thought of what if he would be in his younger brother's room, but I should have. The question now was if he was going to allow me inside. I study his face, seeing the faint traces of tears coming down from his eyes to his chin, how he tried to wipe his face in a hurry. His black hair all messy which was probably from getting up from his bed and not combing it. I stare at his downcast eyes, bright red that I was fond of—a unique trait that I liked from him. My heart squeeze painfully at the sight of his eyes looking dull from his inner pain. I wanted to come inside and hold him in my arms until he felt better.

He open the windows and I got up to get out of the way. "Thank you," I muttered to him.

He shrugged and walk to Lugus' bed to sit down on it. The first thing I did was closing the window, but decided at the last minute to leave them tad open to allow in some fresh air. I turn around to find my heart breaking at the sight of Keary crying once more. In his hands he was clutching to a picture frame.

Being in this room too many times I knew which picture he was staring at. The one that his mom took that showed the both of them after passing middle school together. Where both of them had wide grins on their faces and had one of their arms over their shoulders.

My eyes getting watery again I made my way to the bed and sat down, my upper body facing him, then I wrap my arms around him. I rested my chin on his shoulder, feeling his body shake.

Before I would have never done this; hugging Keary for comfort. Few tears slip out from my eyes causing me to blink rapidly. What I didn't expect was Keary to put the picture aside and hug me back, his cheek resting close to my neck that I felt his breathe against my skin. I wanted to shiver on that. I felt and saw his arms go around me.

"I want him back," Keary whimpered out.

Me too.

I pat his back and told him, "I know, and I'm here for you, Keary; we'll get through this together."

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: I wanted to try out writing in first point of view guys, and I prefer third pov instead. : )

Keary – Dark (Celtic)

Lugus — Light (Celtic Mythology)

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	7. Chapter 7: Enjoying a moment of peace

**Prompt:** **Enjoying a moment of peace and being together**

Let no Gods or monsters stop this moment, lest they shall fear his wrath.

Let the time stop for once, for she longed for this quietness.

Let no man stumble upon them, so they may enjoy being together in their rare time.

The heavy clouds thick of rain inside them, hanging over their heads, and the chilling wind caressing them. The aroma of rain filled the air. The princess did not care if it rain over her, but was happy the weather was like this. It was hard to find time to spend together with the Hero's Shadow when he could not stand the sunlight, and her always sleeping during the night.

Together they hold hands as they laid down on her balcony watching the gray and silver sky. She sighed, feeling blissful for this moment. It was always nice to spend some time with Dark Link like this. At peace and alone with each other.

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: Finally delivered the final prompt and so sorry taking so long on this! I lost somewhat interest on this and...yeah. Reason being this one is so short. That and in fact I actually wanted to post up an one-shot that I been making in the side for so long (took months until I could finish it today in fact)! The one-shot is *wink, wink, wink* Dark Link x Zelda x Link (light rated-M on that one). : D

In fact before going to read that one, how about reviewing the one prompt that you liked the most that I did here? Pretty please? Or you can read my other fic, Hyrule's Dark Assassin and review that one instead. : 3

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
